How Worse Can It Get?
by Rabid Roxas Fangirl
Summary: Roxas is paired off with Axel for a school project. How much chaos can Roxas go through to get ONE simple project done? First Fanfic! x3 Not so good with Summaries either... R&R please! :3


**My first fanficiton! I hope it's at least HALF decent. - Wrote it when I was bored one day.. :3 ****Much love to my older sister ****Rabid Axel Fangirl!** x3

**_Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts! (If I did Roxas would be all mine 3)_**

**I do own the character ****Ami.** Who is mentioned. And **siveryuki06**'s character** Saya** is copyrighted to her.. xD (Don't worry, my friends' characters aren't really that important to the story as it goes on. xD _**Enjoy!**_

******How Worse Could it Get?**

_Chapter 1- A Time Stop_

_Roxas' P.O.V_

**

* * *

**

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK! 2 p.m…only thirty more minutes until i'm free from this prison the call school. I turned and looked at the clock behind me again, only to get upset and turn back around toward my teacher. I HATE that clock. I hate it with an ever-loving, burning PASSION. Out of all the clocks that in this ENTIRE school, that one clock seemed to make time go by slower than it needed to be. And it just so happens that, that one clock was located in my FAVORITE class of the day…English Language Arts…

My teacher, Mr. Flowers, (Yes, that's his name…fear it…) was ranting on and on about some book he's reading… that's all ever does anyways. RANT. If it wasn't about some "Amazing" book, it was about some "Heart touching" poem. If it wasn't about THAT, it was something about an "Emotional" Play that he had seen. I can't really remember the last time he actually talked about something interesting. It really wouldn't matter anyways since I have an "A" in this class as it is already.

I glanced over to the brunette head sitting diagonal from me near the front of the classroom. He was holding a pencil that was rapidly moving across the paper on his desk. Sora…your such an idiot… You would think he was being a good student, taking notes and paying attention sitting there. Really, he's just doodling all over the page. And only me, and a few others knew that. Sometimes, you wouldn't even know he and I were brothers. Twins, for that matter. He was the social one. Y'know, with tons of friends and things of that sort. And I was the quiet and supposedly shy one, with not as many friends as he had. It didn't bother me as much though. I'd rather be alone and keep to myself anyways. People really didn't speak to me until after Sora and I were named "Cutest Twins" in our school yearbook for two years in a row. People also started talking to me too once they found out that I was "smart".

Okay, sure. I skipped 3rd grade because my mom wanted me to be in the same grade as Sora and I made straight A's now, but that doesn't make me the Super Genius of the world does it? I don't really think so…it's sort of awkward when some random person comes up to me asking: "Roxas! Can you help me with my homework?" I don't know WHO the HELL you are! They always come running to me when they can't figure out some easy math problem or something else stupid of the sort. But I still help them anyways...it comes from being around Sora...being so damn nice all the time...stupid Sora...

A sudden swift movement in front of Sora quickly caught my attention, breaking my glance from my ever-so-busy brother. Riku had turned around from his seat in front of Sora to look at him. Ah, Riku…where to start where to begin? EVERYONE loved Riku. And I seriously mean **_everyone_**… Riku is one of the most popular students at our school. His long silver hair, mesmerizing aquamarine eyes, and (so Sora says) "Sexy" body makes the girls in our school go wild. That's all I ever hear from girls is "Riku this." or "Riku that." The guys at school were friends with Riku too. Either a friend or a jealous idiot who plans to kill Riku. But I'm sure there aren't many of those kind of guys around here. Even the seniors treated Riku as if he were one of them. And Sora...Sora was a huge Riku fan as well. Considering he, Kairi, and I were the lucky few who got to hang out with him outside of school. Every time Sora goes somewhere with Riku and Kairi, (I stay at home and help Mom around the house.) he comes running back home telling me about everything Riku did. Ranging from when Riku smiles to when he brushes his hair from out of his face, i'd say Sora was obsessed with his best friend and was fascinated by everything Riku did. It didn't help any that Sora had a crush on Riku for as long as I could remember, either. I had always tried my best to listen to my older brother when he fantasized and spoke to me about Riku. (I mean I am like his living diary.) It doesn't bother me at all that Sora loves Riku. But sometimes he'd get too carried away and got to the point where I just HAVE to tell him to SHUT-UP.

I too have my share of fangirls, I'm proud to say! The one girl that sits across from me, (I think her name was Ami or something like that…) I consider my fangirl. Not because I'm jealous of Riku and Sora. (Because Sora has his fair share of fangirls too.) Or because i'm insecure about myself. (Which i'm not. I could careless about what other people say .Only in a few cases that is.) Just because for some reason...I...just... do... Okay. I seriously can't think of a reason why I consider her a fangirl but I just **DO**, alright?! She has a crush on me and all. That, I know from her older sister, Saya, who sits on the far right side of the room. But Ami having a crush on me doesn't really bother me at all. All she's ever done was give me sketches that she's drawn of me sitting here at this desk like a bug on the wall. And they aren't half bad either. She's probably the only fangirl I have, or will ever have, in my entire life. Unless I magically transformed into Riku overnight...ha ha. THAT would be fun...To tell you the truth, Ami actually reminds me so much of one of my best friends, Naminé. Naminé switched schools not too long ago because she and her parents moved somewhere else not too far away. She was a junior just like the rest of us, and would draw ALL of the time. I never could figure out how she made straight A's when she was always drawing in class. I'll have to ask her the next time we speak to her...

Again, I glanced back to the evil clock of time stopping doom. 2:20. Only ten more minutes till' i'm free...

I turned back around in my desk only this time focusing my eyes on my Picture Window. Sora always teased me about the window that I sat next to. (I sit in the far back left of the room near a few windows in the classroom.) He called it my Picture Window because I would always just stare out into the window sometimes. He was right; I always looked out of my window. It was one of the best things about this class. When I looked out of it, everything around me seemed to vanish and I would escape to my own world. (The one only I could enter of course.) Today, outside my window was clear blue skies. The green grass seemed to dance along the rhythms of the wind. The bright pink cherry blossom tree providing the beat as it swayed back and forth causing the leaves to rustle and some even blow away with the entire song. It was odd to me as to how ONE cherry blossom tree was there. Shouldn't there be like an entire army of those blinding trees altogether as one? It doesn't matter, I liked the tree. It wasn't the same plain green ones you see everyday. It was different. Unique. A loner from all the other trees. At the moment, I feel connected to the tree someway somehow...

Oh crap! Mr. Flowers just said something about a project, a deadline, and a partner! The three things I was just barely able to catch after breaking forces from the window. _Project, deadline, and a partner. The words of death and chaotic destruction..._ (Ok. Over exaggeration there.) The project and the deadline, no big deal. But the partner part...the anxiety of getting a partner kills me. Will I get stuck with someone who will actually WORK on the project with me, or will I get stuck with some IGNORANT idiot that will lay around and make ME do all the work. That's the only thing I hate about the entire group project thing.

Most likely, Sora's going to work with Riku. Making a rushing effort to ask him first. You would think he would give some attention to his little brother and at LEAST be his partner for one simple-school project. But Nooooooooo...he'd rather be with his "Super-sexy" fantasy lover that with his "Super-smart" younger brother. My fangirl will be paired off with her sister. (Cause she cares enough for her sister to work with her rather than me. UNLIKE my brother.) And of course everyone else in class will have their rightful partners. Leaving me ALONE...**AGAIN**... When I recognize this, almost instantly I feel my head slam onto my cold lifeless desk. "Stupid project..."

"Hey. Hey Rox. Wanna be my partner?" a voice in front of me drummed into my ears. I looked up to the owner of the voice and my eyes almost instantly went blind. It was Axel. The only senior in this class. That fact alone though didn't stop anyone from talking to him. Or at least trying to. He sat right in front of me with that smack stupid smirk of a smile he had. I had heard some things about Axel. A LOT of things. But I couldn't be the judge and say they were entirely true though.

"Hellloo...earth to Roxy..."

"Whaaat?!" I replied angrily. I DISPISED BEING CALLED "ROXY". (Except, when my mom does it...then its okay..)

"Do you want to be partners for the stupid project?"

I studied Axel's face. It's not like I hated the guy, but I have my reasons to be suspicious. His emerald eyes seemed to shimmer thanks to the sun beaming through one of the windows. Those tattoos (or whatever they are.) near his eyes gave him a bad boyish look and strangely, kind of made him cute in a odd way. The only thing...THAT STUPID hair of his! One look at it too quick and you become instantly blind!! Once your eyes adjust to the blinding red color, his hair looks soft and smooth. If you really look at him...he's a really attractive guy... "Umm. I-I guess we could be partners." _Wait...did I just say he was "attractive"?!_

"Great," Axel smiled and leaned against the wall. "It's a privilege to have you as a partner, Rox."

"IT'S ROXAS." I'm pretty sure he was calling me that on purpose just to annoy the hell out of me. To his delight i'm sure, it was working.

"We can start this weekend. My house." He fixed his gaze on me again. "What do ya say?"

His eyes are SO _HYPNOTIZING_!!! What in the world am I supposed to say?! Half of me wants to just blow him off, say no, and run away. But then. There's a piece of me that _wants_ to meet him this weekend...I gotta make myself say SOMETHING.

"Okay. That's fine." _Crap..._

"Alrighty then," he got up from his desk and quickly ruffled my hair. "See you then Rox." I watched him leave the classroom.

"Roxas!! Roxas! C'mon lets go!" The call from Sora broke me from my trance of looking at the door. "The bell just rang Roxas. Let's go!"

It dawned on me only a few seconds afterwards that the bell had rang for everyone to go home. "Oh. Here I come Sora!" I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran out the classroom following Sora.

Wow. I can't believe I've been thinking all this time...but out of all people ...why did I have to get stuck with **Axel...**

* * *

Hope it was good! xD Reviews are much loved!!! x3 


End file.
